Chapter Two To I Heart You You Heart Me
by pokielove
Summary: This is the second chapter! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I Heart You, You Haunt Me**

"Jackson, you're here!"I said. This wasn't a dream this time. I could actually see his image in the mirror as I looked into it before the dance. But his face didn't look happy like it always was. It looked sad. "Jackson, what's the matter?" I asked him. I felt a freezing shiver down my spine. He was right next to me. My radio turned on. He wanted to slow dance. It was our favorite song that we always slow danced to every night we could. My parents would come in and say, "You guys are way too good of a couple. And you slow dance way too much." But we didn't care. We just loved being together. I held my arms up around his ghostly like neck and swayed back and forth. I smiled. _Just like the old days. _I thought. _When you were still alive. _I closed my eyes. He spoke to me. He was saying that he wanted to go to the dance, but he couldn't. Ghost rules. I turned the radio off. "Jackson, I'm so sorry I dared you to jump of that cliff and into the ocean. I know you would do anything for me, but why that stupid dare?" I told him. I closed my eyes. He was trying to tell me something. But another ghost was blocking the signal. "Ava. I need to go. I have ummm, something to do."

"Jackson! Don't leave! What is it?"

"_It' s a girl. A ghost girl that came just after I died. She met me and I tried to tell her I had you. But she wouldn't listen. Ava! Please don't get mad at me! I was trying to keep you safe! I didn't want you to be hurt because of me. But when you get into the afterlife, I promise I will date you!"_

"Why didn't you just tell me? I wouldn't have cared at all. But to go behind my back? Now I just want to kill myself so I can come up and beat you up with my words! You don't know how many things I want to yell at you right now!"

"Ava! I will dump her right now! Just watch! Close your pretty little eyes and watch!" Jackson said.

"Watching! Hurry though. I have a dance to get to. I closed my eyes and watched him.

" Ok. Ronda, here's the deal, I have a girlfriend who is still alive and I don't know how to say this, but I need to dump you. Like, now. I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner. But I had to tell you now."

"Harsh! But alright!" Ronda said.

"Alright? That's all I get? I mean I know I'm not into you or anything, but alright?"

"Yup! Bye!" Ronda said.

That's it. I thought. I am going to commit suiscide.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Heart You, You Haunt Me**

"Jackson, you're here!"I said. This wasn't a dream this time. I could actually see his image in the mirror as I looked into it before the dance. But his face didn't look happy like it always was. It looked sad. "Jackson, what's the matter?" I asked him. I felt a freezing shiver down my spine. He was right next to me. My radio turned on. He wanted to slow dance. It was our favorite song that we always slow danced to every night we could. My parents would come in and say, "You guys are way too good of a couple. And you slow dance way too much." But we didn't care. We just loved being together. I held my arms up around his ghostly like neck and swayed back and forth. I smiled. _Just like the old days. _I thought. _When you were still alive. _I closed my eyes. He spoke to me. He was saying that he wanted to go to the dance, but he couldn't. Ghost rules. I turned the radio off. "Jackson, I'm so sorry I dared you to jump of that cliff and into the ocean. I know you would do anything for me, but why that stupid dare?" I told him. I closed my eyes. He was trying to tell me something. But another ghost was blocking the signal. "Ava. I need to go. I have ummm, something to do."

"Jackson! Don't leave! What is it?"

"_It' s a girl. A ghost girl that came just after I died. She met me and I tried to tell her I had you. But she wouldn't listen. Ava! Please don't get mad at me! I was trying to keep you safe! I didn't want you to be hurt because of me. But when you get into the afterlife, I promise I will date you!"_

"Why didn't you just tell me? I wouldn't have cared at all. But to go behind my back? Now I just want to kill myself so I can come up and beat you up with my words! You don't know how many things I want to yell at you right now!"

"Ava! I will dump her right now! Just watch! Close your pretty little eyes and watch!" Jackson said.

"Watching! Hurry though. I have a dance to get to. I closed my eyes and watched him.

" Ok. Ronda, here's the deal, I have a girlfriend who is still alive and I don't know how to say this, but I need to dump you. Like, now. I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner. But I had to tell you now."

"Harsh! But alright!" Ronda said.

"Alright? That's all I get? I mean I know I'm not into you or anything, but alright?"

"Yup! Bye!" Ronda said.

That's it. I thought. I am going to commit suiscide.


End file.
